Adolescent Alcohol and Other Substance Use Disorders (AOSUD) continue to present as a major public health problem. Regional studies reveal that between 7-10%of adolescents are in need of treatment. Little is known empirically about the effectiveness of various treatment methods and techniques for adolescents with AOSUD, mainly due to restricted resources including a limited number of clinical investigators in this area. There is a pressing need to mentor more clinical investigators who will concentrate on effective treatment and aftercare for adolescents. This proposal to meet three complementary objectives, 1) develop and implement a mentor ship program for new clinical investigators interested in the treatment and aftercare of adolescents with AOSUD; 2) conduct a clinical trial focusing on treatment and aftercare for adolescents with AOSUD; and 3) further advance the applicant's skills in research methodology and data analysis in order to become both a better independent clinical investigator and a more effective mentor. The applicant is an experienced child and adolescent psychiatrist who has demonstrated 1) a long-term commitment as a career clinical scientist in the assessment and treatment of adolescent AOSUD; 2) academic productivity by publishing, teaching, and training in this domain nationally and internationally; and 3) an ability to obtain research funding. This award will allow the applicant protected time to pursue quality mentoring of future clinical investigators while conducting clinical research that will optimize long-term scientific contributions of both the mentor and trainees.